She Had Green Hair
by PowPowa
Summary: After a strange discussion with one of his online friends, Yuuma's world begins collapsing. /Rated M for insanity, possible hallucinations, gore, and psychological coin flips. Open-ended one-shot.


Type, type type.

Type type, type type type, type type.

His fingers were racing about the keyboard, hitting letters with resounding clicks and clacks.

Sunfishluvr130: It's okay if you don't want to listen to those people  
>Sunfishluvr130: I mean, it's not like they actually care anyway<br>Sunfishluvr130: I already told them that you're just trolling  
>Sunfishluvr130: So they should just shut up about it<p>

KittoKatsubar: But I'm not

Sunfishluvr130: Eh?

KittoKatsubar: There really is a crazy greenhaired girl in my house and she's trying to kill me  
>KittoKatsubar: I'm not trying to troll you or a<p>

Sunfishluvr130: KittoKatsu?  
>KittoKatsubar: Oh, never mind, I just hit the enter button too early :P<p>

_-KittoKatsubar logged out_

Yuuma shrugged and exited the chat. She was like that a lot, just absentmindedly hitting keys. He honestly thought _she_ was a bit crazy, if only in a helpless-old-lady way. But when she'd started talking about a crazy greenhaired girl that was trying to kill her, about a month ago, he'd gotten a bit worried. It didn't really matter anyway, since he didn't know her in real life, so he couldn't do anything about it.

It wasn't until he had gone to bed that he realized that KittoKatsubar hated emoticons.

* * *

><p>There was a new student at school.<p>

" SeeU?"  
>"I think she's absent..."<br>" Yeah, I heard she has the flu."  
>" Yuuma?"<br>"Here."  
>" Miku?"<br>"Here."  
>" Len and Rin?"<br>" Here."  
>" Eh?"<br>" Mew?"  
>" Oh, she's absent too."<br>" Today is gonna be boring..."

There was a sharp rap on the door.

" Miku, will you get that?"  
>" Wh- Oh, yeah, sure!"<br>She set down her pencil and ran to the door hurriedly, opening it clumsily.

A girl with green hair was standing here, looking unsure.  
>" I- Is this class 34b?" she asked quietly, twiddling her thumbs and looking down at her feet. " I'm a n-new student..."<p>

Miku clapped her hands together loudly.

" WHY YES IT IS, MY DEAR CARROT-COLOURED FELLOW!" she yelled in a horrid imitation of a British accent, and pulled the greenhaired girl into the class, pushing her towards the blackboard.

" NOW INTRODUCE YOURSELF, NEW COMRADE!" Miku struck a pose and smiled goofily, pointing at the greenhaired girl dramatically. The teacher sighed wearily.

" Go sit back down, Miku," he said in a tired voice. Miku smiled stupidly again and sauntered back to her seat, directly across from Yuuma. He quickly tossed her sketchbook back on her desk (he'd been looking at the drawings in it while she was waltzing around; They had disturbed him greatly), and she tossed him a strange smile.

" My name is Gumi... I-I transferred from a school in Hokkaido because I moved..." She nervously wound a strand of hair around finger.

" You can sit back there behind Yuuma and Miku for now," the teacher said helpfully, motioning to a seat. She quietly walked there, and sat behind Yuuma. He could feel her eyes burning into the back of his head.

At the end of class, he found a piece of paper under his desk labeled " Do u have a RC Yuuma? My usrname is Carrotcake120! :D :D :D - Gumi".

He couldn't remember telling her his name.

* * *

><p>" Yuuma, where aaarrrreee you going?" Mizki inquired in her trademark bubbly tone.<br>" Stopping by SeeU's," he replied, glancing over at her. She was skipping and looking through his satchel at the same time. How he'd befriended this nightmare of a girl was beyond him. She revered Miku as an idol and loved the color pink.

" Why are you stopping at Kit Kat Two's?" she asked, curious. He froze.

" Kit Kat?" he asked, a bit confused.

She clapped her hands together.

" That's what people call SeeU and Mew, silly! Where have you been? Anyway, why are you dropping by Kit Kat Two's?"

It felt a bit like the world was capsizing, and he didn't know why.

" Mew was supposed to go study with her today. They're pretty good friends, so I was going to see if she was there..."

Mizki whistled, holding up a packet of gum he'd stashed in the sidepocket about two weeks ago.

" Do you have a crush on Kit Kat One or something? Yuuma, are you TRYING TO BUILD A HAREM?" she accused, waving a piece of gum at his nose.

" What? No! I'm just a bit concerned about her, since she was absent today," he snapped back, deftly grabbing the gum out of her hand and tossing it in his mouth.

" You should stay home, Yuuma." she whispered, foot wobbling as she stopped dancing madly around him. He couldn't see her; she was behind him. He whirled around.

" Miz-?"

" Whaa! I can't believe you just took that gum from me! You're awful, just awful!" she teased, and skipped away, holding the pack of gum in her left hand.

He stared after her.

* * *

><p>SeeU lived alone.<br>She was a Korean-Japanese transfer student from America, and didn't have many friends aside from Mew, for obvious reasons. Yuuma had never talked to her much, because she acted like a carbon copy of Mew and he'd known Mew longer.

Standing in front of the door to her apartment, he was afraid. He didn't know why. The chatlog from the night before was burning in his mind. Miku's drawings were burning in his mind. Gumi was burning in his mind. He shakily forced his hand to the doorknob and-

The door creaked open, unlocked. The lights were on, and though they weren't flickering, they still made him think of a bad horror movie cliche. An episode of some shojo anime played loudly on the cheap television set next to the window, and he heard the sink in the kitchen dripping.

Why did it seem so quiet, then?

" Hey, SeeU, is Mew here?" he asked loudly, setting his satchel down on the floor nervously.  
>No reply.<p>

He walked into the kitchen, almost forcing himself to move, and stared at what was in front of him.

Red red, red red red, red red, red red red.

There was a scrap of the school uniform by his feet, sitting in a puddle of it. A rather old looking laptop was sitting on the table, a splash of it on the screen. It looked like Mew's, but Mew had told him last week she bought a laptop that looked like SeeU's so she wouldn't feel poor. He quickly skittered over to it, doing his best to avoid the blood, and nudged the mouse nervously. The screensaver faded away to show an open RC log.

Sunfishluvr130: It's okay if you don't want to listen to those people  
>Sunfishluvr130: I mean, it's not like they actually care anyway<br>Sunfishluvr130: I already told them that you're just trolling  
>Sunfishluvr130: So they should just shut up about it<p>

KittoKatsubar: But I'm not

Sunfishluvr130: Eh?

KittoKatsubar: There really is a crazy greenhaired girl in my house and she's trying to kill me  
>KittoKatsubar: I'm not trying to troll you or a<p>

Sunfishluvr130: KittoKatsu?  
>KittoKatsubar: Oh, never mind, I just hit the enter button too early :P<p>

_-KittoKatsubar logged out_

" Hey, Yuuma, what are you doing here?" A familiar voice asked. He turned around, slipping in a congealed red puddle and landing awkwardly.

Her hair was green-

* * *

><p>A N: I really don't know why I like writing this dark, creepy stuff so much. This is supposed to be open-ended, to make you draw your own conclusion about what happened; that's why I left so many of the events and characters just barely touched upon. If you could tell me what you think happened, I'd love to hear, so write me a review!

Vocaloid belongs to Yamaha, and all the Vocaloids belong to their respective companies.


End file.
